gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
4DMetro
The Project The 4DMetro project is connecting up the Gamemode 4 Public Server with a standardised minecart network. The network is designed to provide high bandwidth while minimising digging, resources and space used. The project mainly focuses on the areas around Mandala Town however, connections to external areas are not discouraged if appropriate. History and Foundations The project started around a month or so from the server opening, while improving aesthetics and capacity of the now Novae Line. This line was historically a single overland minecart track laid on a temporary dirt structure following a similar route. The line started to be used by commuters, abandoning there carts mid rail causing a build up of carts and making it an issue for the people of Novae to travel end to end. Novae Line was routed underground locally to Mandala Town to provide more room for the towns expansion. Soon after completion, a route to the town square and the first official platforms "Mandala Junction" (now known as "3 Bridges Station", since the upgrade) and Spike Island where made. From that point lines and connections have grown and been upgraded as required using a standard layout. Work started in the west moving east (Western, Daffodil and Eastern Lines) followed by Karoc, ACD and the south. Construction The bulk of the network is built at the flat bedrock level. Lines are constructed so they do not cross over each other instead connections are made via platforms where a player can hop out and switch lines. Using this method provides a comprehensive covering of destinations taking up a minimal amount of space. Most of the construction made so far around Mandala Town has been designed around being able to access and leave Mandala Station with a minimal amount of line switching, in most cases one connection. Mandala Station is considered (as regards to lines layout) as a final destination the player will be ejected from the cart here from any of the four lines. Platforms are of various types to suit each location these include stations, junctions and terminals. All have a standard layout with similar components required. Why platfroms? The junction/platform concept, standardised throughout this metro system removes the need for a multiple jumble of lines side by side and bulky selector panels used in other designs. While user interaction is required during travelling with this design, the benefits of higher bandwidth, no collision, minimal resources, expandability and ease of use outweighs other concepts for a thriving town. Lines Lines between platforms are made of two, one way powered tracks. Powered tracks are used whenever possible to provide momentum for any empty carts that happen to end up on the track. Traffic flow throughout the network is left hand, this handedness is not important knowledge for most users of the network which will join at platforms. Tracks are placed in a specific way when merging or splitting from the single two way lines These single lines would be used at platforms or temporary diversions. This track placement will automatically route you to the correct side of the double track upon leaving a platform. The standard network tunnels are lined with smooth stone using either oak planks, gravel or slabs covering the flat bedrock. Solid blocks are required occasionally along the centre between the tacks to allow for torch placement and rail power. Standard line tunnels take up minimal space requiring only 3x3 hole not including the neutral smooth stone walls. The tracks powered from between maintain the compact structure. More grand tunnel designs are not discouraged, providing they are appropriate and maintain the standard of the network. Keep in mind that lines may not cross, so junctions or stations maybe required along any line in the future. Platform Design Platforms use a tripwire design to catch empty minecarts, this allows the player to hop out at the destination required and stops any empty minecarts blocking the track. The tripwire is used to detect a player at head height when leaving a platform, if a player is in the cart the tripwire is triggered switching the rail to continue along the line. An empty cart, however, would not trigger the tripwire leaving the rails direction pointing into the cactus for hopper collection. The tripwire has no effect on the carts entering a platform as the cart has moved past the switch in the track. Due to the directional nature of minecart tracks the redstone required is different at each end of the platform. A delay of 1 redstone tick, so a torch or repeater between the tripwire and rail allows the platform to perform consistently. As described above empty carts are collected in a chest and will not leave the platform. The hopper/chest/cactus combination catches your cart before it leaves at the opposite end of the platform, these are an important yet simple part of the networks operation. A small number of platforms have an activator rail to eject you from the cart at a location. These are used sparingly on a small select number of external lines where it would be inconvenient to miss your connection. A line in most cases should allow you to travel from end to end without leaving your cart. Each line has a name they are shown as different colours on the map below. Using the network To use the network place your minecart on the track between the platform and "push off" in the direction you wish to travel. If you stay in your cart while passing through a platform you will continue down the line, the next platform will be displayed on a sign at head height as you pass. If you wish to leave at a platform, hop out of your cart at the platform (between the tripwires) your cart will continue forward to be collected and placed in a chest for you. Platform Types Terminals Terminals are the simplest form of platform type, they provide a simple way to terminate the end of a line. This termination of the line is important in the design of the network, it stops loose minecarts being left on the end of tracks. There is nothing more annoying than travelling a large distance in a minecart to be sent back the other way by an abandoned cart. As they take up a small amount of room, many are located near the surface to provide quicker access to the network. Terminals must have walking access to the surface if not at surface level. Lines are terminated with a simple hopper/chest/cactus combination with no need for activator rail. Stations Stations are platforms in the middle of a line with walking access. They come in a few designs but all feature as a destination point for users. Smaller stations are used for one line and provide an easy way to join and leave the network. Larger stations have the same purpose as there smaller kind but also have several platforms allowing users to switch between lines quickly and continue on there journey. Junctions Junctions are the name used for an underground platform with no access to the surface. They are located for a user to switch lines underground, to aid in getting to there destination. These are located where one route would intersect another, where it would be impractical to use a station. These also have a varied number of platforms/lines within them. Map This map was generated 31 Oct 2018, it is considered the final map as of the server closing. It is not to scale. Category:GM4D